Many different types of dosing equipment are used to dose concentrated cleaning chemicals and other types of chemicals into a final use solution at a predetermined dilution ratio. Some types of equipment are plumbed directly to a water source (i.e., volumetric eductor based dispensing). However, installation of this type of equipment can be cost prohibitive. Other types of equipment utilize portion control, wherein a predetermined amount of concentrated chemicals is dispensed into a mixing container and another liquid is added to the container separately to dilute the concentrated chemicals. This type of equipment requires the user to know exactly how much of the chemical and diluent is needed for the proper mixing ratio. Accordingly, it can require a user to know the size or volume of a container being filled and to fill the container to an appropriate level. This, however, may be difficult when filling or only partially filling sinks, reservoirs within a floor cleaning machine, buckets, and various other containers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dilution control system that utilizes volumetric dosing principles without the need for expensive installation costs.